Kingdom Hearts: Return to the Darkness
by PikaonPita
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction and constructive criticism is welcomed. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this all items belong to their copyright owners.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool summer evening, the breeze carried the scent of salt on it.

"Hey Kai can I ask you something" Sora questioned, "Yeah anything Sora." Kairi responded.

"Will you go to the movies with me this weekend?" He quiried.

Kairi had been waiting for this moment ever since Sora and Riku had returned from their adventures to save Kingdom Hearts.

"Only if you promise we can go as boyfriend and girlfriend,"She replied"Okay?"

"What?" Sora replied surprised, then quickly realized what she had just said" I mean of course Kai, I meant to ask sooner but I was a little nerous of how you would repl."

"Oh, I felt the same way." She replied sheepishly

Then a sudden knock at the door interupted their conversation.

"What!" Sora replied a little frusturated

The door opened to reveal a silverette teen with a nicely toned body and tanned skin "Hey Kairi." Riku said.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed surprised he was there. He wasn't supposed to be back from vacation with his family for another week

"Oh hey Riku it's you, what are you doing back?" Sora asked.

"Something about my dad ate some kind of poisonous blowfish." Riku replied bored.

"Is he okay?" Kairi asked worried.

"Yeah he's fine now they flew him to a emergency room and gave him a few shots in his ass." He replied with a wide grin on his face.

"Ouch." Sora replied sarcasticly, also grinning.

Kairi punched them both in the arm for she was very fond of Riku's dad cuase he saved her from drowning once.

"You guys quit being such assholes." Kairi said hiding a smile.

"We were just kidding Kai" Sora replied, then suddenly remembered that he just asked Kairi out and told Riku what had happened.

"Glad to hear you finally grew a pair." Riku replied as Kairi failed at trying to hide a giggle.

Sora was about to reply when a loud explosion outside stopped all headed outside.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled to Riku as a heartless appeared from behind him.

Riku summoned Way to Dawn while pivoting on his right heel and slashing the heartless without breaking stride.

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace.

Suddenly a deep voice boomed through the island, Sora recognized it almost immediatley it was Xenmas.

"What is he doing back?" Riku asked nobody in particular.

"Who is he?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know Riku and that's Xenmas Kai, he's the leader of Orginization XIII." Sora explained.

"So it seems you remember me," Xenmas's voice boomed"Not that it will matter for long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora yelled as he rushed Xenmas.

Sora swung a vertical slash, Xenmas parried the attack and stabbed at Sora's chest.

Sora rolled to the left to avoid the attack as Riku jumped over him with Kairi not far behind.

Riku flanked left while Kairi just continued foward, Sora now on his feet went for his right.

Xenmas dropped his blades and yelled "Firaga!" A giant ball of fire appeared around him and stopped any attempt at an attack.

Sora and Riku summoned a Blizzaga spell to extuingish the flames.

Kairi then followed up with a spell which summoned a giant meteor to crash into Xenmas fire ball or not.

The meteor crashed directly into Xenmas making him buckle beneath the blow, Riku and Sora saw their oppurtunity and attacked Xenmas from both sides.

Xenmas rolled away just barely escaping the fatal blows that came from both boys and stood up breathing hard.

"This isn't the last time we'll meet" He said as he summoned a dark portal and stepped through.

"After him!" Riku exclaimed diving towards the portal just barely missing the entrance as it closed.

"Damn he got away!" Sora yelled in frustration as his breathing began to slow.

"Well what do we do now?" Kairi asked

"We try to find a way to inform King Mickey." Riku said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do we do now?" Kairi aked for like the tenth time that day.

"I already told you Kai, we have to find a gummi ship, the door to light, or hope we hear something from the king." Sora said straight faced.

"Oh." Kairi humphed that there wasn't really much they could do.

Riku who was sitting across from Sora and Kairi who were holding eachother. "Well whatever we do, right now I have to get home." Riku said grinning in Sora's direction.

Sora glared at him. Last night when Kairi went home Riku and Sora made a plan to get Sora and Kairi alone and Riku might have just given away their plan with that stupid grin.

Riku got up and said his goodbyes then left. Sora reched over and pulled Kairi even closer.

Kairi gladly accepted the chance to get close to Sora. She looked up at his deep blue eyes seeing nothing but love there.

She reached up and pulled his head closer and kissed him, Sora a little caught off guard pulled back but immediatley regretted it and began kissing her with enthuisiasm.

Kairi let out a soft moan into Sora's mouth. Sora was the first one to use thier tounge's.

Both their hearts began to beat faster and Kairi pushed Sora to where he was on his back and stradled him.

They started kissing again now with much more passion, Kairi began to slowly move her hips up and down Sora's body.

Sora noticed what Kairi was doing and slowly moved his hands to her brawstrap and began trying to undo it.

Kairi giggled "Here." She said undoing her braw. When Riku came back entering through the bushes.

"Hey Sora your mom told me to come and get you that it's time" Riku stopped mid-sentence noticing what was going on right in front of him.

Kairi, a little embarassed hopped right off puting her back on.

"Oh yeah of course." Sora mumbled.

Riku looked at the two, he hadn't expected for Sora to actually make a move. "So let's go back then." Riku said as he headed for the way he had came from.

"We'll be right there." Sora replied turning towards Kairi. "You want me to walk you home?"

"Of course I do." Kairi replied smiling. Sora grabbed her hand and began to walk off towards Kairi's house. 


End file.
